


Santa Momma

by sheltie1987



Category: Naruto
Genre: Christmas, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, MILF, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:23:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheltie1987/pseuds/sheltie1987
Summary: My long awaited sequel to Santa Baby. Naruto Santa gives Hitomi Hyuga a Christmas Present she'll never forget.





	Santa Momma

**Santa Momma**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

**A/N: right, here’s the sequel to Santa Baby. Yes, I know it’s been a long time since I posted Santa Baby, but I kind of forgot this one until I was going through my computer. I did have a different title for this one, but changed it since it didn’t fit at all with what I was going for. I also know I’m way late for Christmas on this one, but come on. There’s got to be some of you who are still in the Christmas spirit even slightly, right?**

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M rated story_ **

 

 

 

 

 

**_Previously in Santa Baby_ **

_Naruto/Santa left Hinata and Hanabi totally exhausted. He made his way out, but was stopped._

_“Hello Santa” a voice purred._

_Naruto/Santa felt his spent cock stir. He turned to see it was Hitomi Hyuga, Hinata and Hanabi’s mother. She was dressed in a light bathrobe she left open to show off her incredible body clothed in a pearl color camisole._

_“Hello there Mrs.- I mean Hitomi” Naruto/Santa said._

_“You gave my precious daughters a Christmas they’ll never forget?” Hitomi asked with a smirk._

_“I did” Naruto/Santa said._

_“Then it’s time to do me” Hitomi said with a lustful look._

_Naruto/Santa blinked. This was definitely not what he was expecting at all._

**\--**

Hitomi led Naruto/Santa into her room. Hiashi was off on some kind of mission so he wouldn’t be home. Hitomi dropped the robe to reveal her camisole, but that quickly dropped from her body showing off her MILF worthy body.

“You have definitely been a good girl” Naruto/Santa muttered as he just stared transfixed at Hitomi’s body.

The Hyuga matriarch skin was flawless. It had not a blemish on it. Her skin smooth with her breasts high and firm even though she’s had two kids. She was in great shape given she was a kunoichi on reserve.

“Oh, but I want to show you how naughty I can be” Hitomi purred.

Naruto/Santa’s member got hard hearing this. Sure, he had just had sex not too long ago, but there was this willing naked woman in front of him. How was he not going to say no, even if he wanted to. His body already made up his mind.

“Naughty girls don’t get any presents from Santa” Naruto/Santa said keeping in character.

“Oh, I think I can change your mind” Hitomi said seductively as she sashayed towards Naruto/Santa. She pulled Naruto/Santa to her and kissed him hard, grinding her body against Naruto's/Santa’s. She felt the hard bulge centered on Naruto/Santa's groin. She weaseled her hand between their bodies and with one hand dropped Naruto/Santa’s trousers. She stroked Naruto/Santa's member before directing it towards her hot box. She gasped as she felt her lower lips part as Naruto/Santa's cockhead split them.

Naruto/Santa felt Hitomi’s wet lips and he thrust forward driving himself deep into her tight wet hot tunnel. They both moaned as they connected. Naruto/Santa couldn’t believe how tight Hitomi was even being her age and having two kids. Hitomi was relishing how big and thick Naruto was in her.

 _So much bigger and better than Hiashi_ she thought idly.

Naruto/Santa caressed Hitomi’s body squeezing her sweet ass cheeks. Hitomi groaned feeling Naruto/Santa's hands on her. Naruto/Santa though found it hard thrusting into her while standing and he lifted her up and aimed her to the nearest wall. Once she was against the wall Naruto/Santa could go to work on her. Hitomi moaned loudly as Naruto/Santa thrust in and out of her.

“Yes, yes, fuck me, I’ve been such a naughty girl, punish me Santa” Hitomi wailed.

“Ho-ho- fucking ho” Naruto/Santa grunted as he hammered away at the MILF’s pussy.

Hitomi wrapped her legs around Naruto/Santa’s waist not wanting him to ever leave her clenching clam.

They kept going til Hitomi cried out, orgasming. Naruto/Santa though held on as he carried her to the bed stripping off the rest of his costume and really began to fuck her.

“OH GOD, OH GOD, OH MY FUCKING GODS YES! FUCK ME, FUCK ME SANTA. COME, COME DOWN MY CHIMNEY! I’M YOUR HOLIDAY SLUT, YOUR HORNY NIGHT!” Hitomi wailed.

Naruto/Santa didn’t think Hitomi was this foul mouth since she always acted so refined when he saw her otherwise. Maybe actually getting fucked turned into such a whore. He was sure Hiashi hadn’t given her the bone for some time probably. So, he was doing a service to her.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck. You’re so tight Hitomi, so, so tight” Naruto/Santa groaned.

“Haven’t been, haven’t gotten fucked, so long” Hitomi panted.

Her body was beading with sweat as her nude body and Naruto/Santa’s clothed one rubbed together causing all this delicious friction. Naruto/Santa’s hands rubbed along her sides before cupping her jiggling breasts, squeezing them like he was checking for ripeness. Hitomi moaned at this as she thrust her chest out more.

“Here it comes, a juicy present” Naruto/Santa exclaimed.

“OH YEAH, SANTA BABY!” Hitomi cried.

Naruto/Santa unleashed his seed into Hitomi and she sighed as she was filled with his thick gravy paint her pussy walls. They laid there catching their breaths.

“Mmm, is that all?” Hitomi asked as she caressed Naruto/Santa’s muscled back.

“Santa can go all night” Naruto/Santa boasted.

“Oh, I’m sure. Now give me another _big_ present” Hitomi said huskily.

Naruto/Santa had Hitomi get on her hands and knees. He then pummeled her from behind.

“Oh yes, fuck me, oh, oh, oh yes. Am I better than Mrs. Claus, am I?” Hitomi asked.

“Fuck you are, you’re a fucking hot piece of ass” Naruto/Santa muttered.

He then began to spank her ass. Hitomi yelped at this.

“On Dasher, on Dancer, on Prancer and Vixen. On Comet, on Cupid, on Donner and Blitzen!” Naruto/Santa commanded.

“Ohh gods, Merry fucking Christmas!” Hitomi cried as she climaxed again.

Naruto/Santa kept hammering as Hitomi’s juices along with his seed seeped out of her pulsating twat oozing down her thighs. Her body never felt so alive as it is right now. Then Naruto/Santa exploded for a second time inside her she sighed. She collapsed to her elbows making sure to turn her head so not to suffocate.

Naruto/Santa rolled her over onto her back. He left for a few moments then came back and straddled her chest.

“Time for some midnight cream” he announced as he stuck his shiny cock between her heaving chest.

“Hold those tits together.”

Hitomi as tired as she was grabbed her tits and squeezed them together. Naruto/Santa began to thrust fucking her breasts. Hitomi moaned as her body was being used then she let out a louder moan as something filled her pussy.

“I’d forgotten about this” Naruto/Santa said.

Stuck in Hitomi’s pussy was a candy cane looking vibrator. At its curved end was a nub that touched her clit. As the striped cane part was ribbed following the curved strips. Naruto/Santa had the candy cane vibrator set on medium/high.

“Oh, gods” the Hyuga matriarch murmured deliriously.

Naruto/Santa smirked as he had such a wanton whore lying before him. Fuck, were all Hyuga women like this. If they were then he had a lot of sluts to fuck next year.

Hitomi was moaning up a storm as she was gyrating her hips to the vibrating candy cane in her pussy as she used her tits to fuck the meaty cane between her tits. She bent her head down licking the head whenever it appearing.

“Lick it, lick that candy cane you naughty girl” Naruto/Santa groaned.

Hitomi slobbered all over it and for her reward her face was painted by a white Christmas. She licked up what she could and it tasted so good. Salty and thick, but gods so much of it.

“Good girl, now for a special present” Naruto/Santa said as he patted her ass.

He turned the candy cane vibrator on high.

“OH GODS, OH, OH, OH, YES! YES! MMMM, FUCK, OH FUCK!” Hitomi cried.

The curved end that was touching her clit was rubbing it hard like it was trying to coax a genie from its bottle while the length of the cane was shaking like crazy in her. Hitomi’s juices were squirting from her as she was hitting her peak. When she hit it her body went ridged for a moment then limp as the buzzing kept going.

Naruto/Santa dropped the speed to low, but left it in her.

“Something to remember me by, naughty girl” he said.

Hitomi let out a whimpering moan as her body was experiencing pleasure aftershocks.

Naruto/Santa left grinning. He got more than he came when he visited the Hyugas. He wondered if he’d get the same when he visited other homes.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: so again, I left this open for a sequel though that one will be probably be posted next Xmas. I don’t know if I’ll even do it. But leaving it open as an option. Happy Holidays and hope you all a safe and pleasant one. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
